Terakhir
by ambudaff
Summary: .:Kami di tempat aman. Kami baik-baik saja. Hinata:. Entah ada apa, Neji tak bisa langsung mempercayainya...


**Terakhir**

_Hyuuga Neji dan kawan-kawan kepunyaan Masashi Kishimoto_

_Teriring duka mendalam atas bencana gempa/tsunami Jepang, sekaligus rasa kagum pada kesigapan penduduk plus pemerintahnya dalam mitigasi bencana. Kapan ya, negara kita seperti itu?_

_Lokasi Todai—Tokyo Daigaku/Universitas Tokyo. Sumber terbesar dari Wiki. Tapi tak tahu persis seperti apa, di mana dan bagaimana, hanya berdasar imajinasi. Mohon bimbingannya._

_Rating T, charadeath, family/supernatural_

-o0o-

Selesai makan siang di kantin, Neji melihat jam tangannya. Belum pukul 13.00. Jam kuliah berikutnya pukul 14.00, jadi masih ada waktu. Apakah ia akan ke perpustakaan saja?

Ponselnya berbunyi.

Ada SMS.

Sambil keluar dari kantin, Neji merogoh saku jaketnya, mengeluarkan ponselnya, memencet sebuah tombol. _MMS_, dari Hinata!

Memencet sebuah tombol lagi, gambar muncul di layar. Hinata dan Hanabi, dengan wajah berseri-seri, kedua tangan melambai-lambai, di tepi pantai. Pantai timur laut, prefektur Kumo, pikir Neji. Sepertinya yang mengambil gambar Hiashi-_jiisan_, Neji tersenyum. Dibacanya teks yang terlampir di bawahnya.

From: Hinata

_.:Kami sudah sampaiiiiiiiiii! Niisan sih nggak mau ikut! Pantainya bersih, dan tidak ramai! Cocok buat pacaran, hihi! Lain kali, niisan ikut ya, bawa pacar!:._

Neji tersenyum lebih lebar. Walau dia tak pernah menceritakan apa-apa tentang Ten-Ten, tapi sepertinya kedua adik sepupunya ini sudah menduga-duga perasaan hati Neji pada teman wanitanya yang satu itu.

Oke, nanti akan kubawa Ten-Ten ke Konoha, pikir Neji, menghadap Hiashi-_jiisan_. Nanti, tapinya. Dia harus menyelesaikan dulu kuliahnya, mulai _ko-as_, baru mulai memikirkan pendamping hidup.

Neji masih tersenyum saat mengetikkan kata-kata balasan.

_Sent_.

Dikembalikannya ke dalam saku jaket dan mulai berjalan.

Sebenarnya yang punya urusan bisnis di prefektur Kumo hanya Hiashi-_jiisan_ tapi karena kebetulan Hinata dan Hanabi sedang libur, jadilah mereka menjadikannya libur keluarga. Neji juga sebenarnya diajak, tapi tak bertepatan dengan jadwal liburnya.

Neji tersenyum lagi. Ayah-ibunya sudah tak ada, ibu Hinata dan Hanabi juga sudah tak ada. Neji menjadikan Hiashi-_jiisan_ sebagai panutan, sebagai tempat bertanya, sebagai _father figure_. Sebaliknya, Hinata dan Hanabi menjadikannya sebagai kakak laki-laki yang tak pernah mereka punya—

Neji membenarkan posisi ranselnya dan berjalan menuju perpustakaan. Masih ada waktu sekitar setengah jam lagi, jadi ia bermaksud mengembalikan buku dan meminjam yang baru, baru ke kelas.

-o0o-

Hanya memerlukan waktu sekitar dua puluh menit, ia sudah menyelesaikan urusannya di perpustakaan. Memasukkan buku ke dalam ransel, ia berjalan meniti tangga menuju kelas. Mending menunggu di kelas saja, pikir Neji.

Di kelas, benar saja, belum ada mahasiswa lain. Neji mengeluarkan buku yang baru saja ia pinjam dari perpustakaan, ketika ia merasa sesuatu yang aneh.

Seperti tak imbang. Pandangannya pun tak bisa fokus, bergoyang-goyang.

Gempa?

Otomatis Neji melayangkan pandangan ke langit-langit, ada satu set lampu gantung di sana. Benar saja, lampu gantung itu bergoyang-goyang.

Oke, gempa yang biasa, pikir Neji menenangkan hati. Tetap duduk, ia mulai membuka buku dan berusaha membaca kalimat demi kalimat di sana. Jepang memang sering digoyang gempa, dan ini hanyalah gempa yang biasa—

Beberapa detik dan masih bergoyang!

Neji mengerutkan kening. Dan goyangannya juga lebih terasa dari biasanya!

Menarik ranselnya, otomatis Neji berdiri dari kursi, merunduk dan masuk ke bawah meja. Sepertinya gempa ini cukup kuat—

Beberapa menit, dan terasa seperti berhenti. Atau—bukan berhenti, karena Neji tak merasakannya. Hanya goncangannya semakin pelan.

Neji keluar dari kolong meja, dan berjalan secepatnya keluar, turun dari tangga, menuju tempat lapang di bawah sana. Turun di tangga selagi gempa masih bergoncang sangat tak dianjurkan, tapi jika sudah reda, sebaiknya ia segera turun dan mencari tempat yang lebih aman.

Di bawah sudah banyak orang berkumpul.

Memindai kerumunan, Neji menemukan teman-temannya, sejurusan maupun yang berasal dari desa yang sama. Gaara, Naruto, Shikamaru—

"Whooops! Sepertinya ini beda dari gempa yang biasa—" seru Naruto, "—kali ini lebih dahsyat—"

"Ya," sahut Neji, "—dan cukup lama—"

"—yang kuhitung, sekitar empat menit—" Shikamaru malas-malasan menjawab, matanya masih memandang jam tangannya.

"Sekarang juga masih terasa—" protes Naruto.

"Sepertinya gempa susulan. Lebih kecil dari yang tadi—" Neji menjawab, saat matanya mengawasi: Gaara sedang berusaha menelepon.

Ah! Ya! Kenapa tidak ia coba telepon saja Hinata, menanyakan kabar mereka!

Neji merogoh saku jaketnya, mengeluarkan ponselnya, dan memencet _speed dial_.

Tak ada sambungan.

Sekali lagi.

Masih tak ada sambungan.

Apakah gempa tadi mengganggu komunikasi, pikir Neji sambil terus mencoba. Nada yang didengarnya adalah nada tak diangkat.

Gaara sepertinya sudah selesai menelepon.

"Bagaimana?" Naruto bertanya. Padahal ia sendiri juga ketularan, mengeluarkan ponsel dan menelepon ke kampung halaman.

"Tidak apa-apa, kata _Neesan_. Ia belum keliling desa untuk melihat, tapi dari yang dekat saja, Gedung Kazekage tidak apa-apa—"

"Suna sepertinya tak kan apa-apa, Gaara," sahut Shikamaru. Sepertinya ia juga lega, hanya disembunyikannya. Hanya senyum tipis yang muncul saat Gaara menyebut _Neesan_ tadi saja yang bisa menandakan kelegaannya. Khusus untuk yang hapal, lho!

"Memangnya kenapa?" sahut Naruto, masih menunggu tersambung.

"Suna itu tanahnya pasir padat, jadi kerusakannya pasti lebih sedikit dibanding pasir lepas—" sahut Shikamaru kesal. Itu kan aturan dasar—

"Eheheh, _gomen_, lupa," Naruto cengengesan, tapi kemudian sepertinya teleponnya tersambung, "_Moshi-moshi_—Tsunade-_baachan_? Tidak apa-apa kan?" dan serentetan kalimat menyusul. Neji baru ingat, Naruto ini juga kan sudah yatim piatu, jadi wajar kalau ia menelepon ke Hokage-nya, ke kepala desanya, yang sudah ia anggap nenek sendiri—

Sementara itu Neji masih terus berusaha menghubungi Hinata. Susah tersambung, ia mencoba nomor Hanabi. Tak tersambung juga. Terakhir, ia mencoba nomor yang jarang ia pakai, nomor Hiashi-_jiisan_—

Tak tersambung juga.

Malahan kali ini nada yang ia dapat bukan nada tak diangkat. Setelah beberapa kali nada sambung, diakhiri dengan '_Maaf, nomor yang anda coba hubungi berada di luar jangkauan_—'

Tiga nomor dicoba, ketiganya berakhir sama.

"Ada apa, Neji?" Naruto mendekati.

Neji menggeleng. "Aku tak bisa menghubungi Hinata, adiknya ataupun Hiashi-_jiisan_—"

"Komunikasi terputus? Aku barusan bisa kok, menghubungi Tsunade-_baachan_, katanya Konoha baik-baik saja, cuma Gedung Hokage sedikit ada retak, juga pahatan para Hokage—"

"Mereka tidak sedang di Konoha. Mereka baru tiba di prefektur Kumo—"

Naruto mengangguk. "Mungkin berbeda prefektur, beda kondisi sambungan," sahutnya menghibur.

"WOOOIII! KALIAN TIDAK APA-APA KAN? AYO KE AULAAAA!" seruan itu cukup untuk membuat sekelompok mahasiswa yang menggerombol itu menoleh.

"Lee, kau ini! Bisa-bisa gempa susulan bukan diakibatkan patahan, tapi diakibatkan suaramu—" Shikamaru mengomel.

"Eheheh. _Gomen_. Ini, katanya kereta tak bisa jalan. Akan ada banyak penduduk yang terlantar, tak bisa pulang. Jadi, pihak universitas akan menjadikan aula-aula**1)** sebagai _shelter_, tempat bernaung sementara. Ayo, kita bantu—"

Tanpa banyak cingcong, kerumunan mahasiswa itu berjalan menuju aula.

"Ada tiga aula yang mau dipakai sebagai shelter," jelas Rock Lee, "—yang dekat gerbang Fakultas Pertanian, dekat Gerbang Utama, dan di Akamon, Gerbang Merah. Kita ke Gerbang Merah saja—"

Gaara, Shikamaru, Naruto, dan Neji menyetujui. Berjalan menuju aula Gerbang Merah, Neji masih terus mencoba menghubungi.

Setiba di aula Gerbang Merah, sudah cukup banyak mahasiswa di sana. Dengan kordinasi, mereka mulai bekerja. Mengangkut persediaan air minum, makanan, selimut. Dan pekerjaan serupa.

Neji masih terus mencoba menghubungi. Masih juga 'di luar jangkauan'. Seseorang memasang televisi di aula, dan sekarang mereka bisa menyaksikan apa yang sedang terjadi.

"8,9 Skala Ritcher?" seorang mahasiswi menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. "Pantas, terasa sekali—"

Keadaan semakin mencekam, terlebih setelah mereka menyaksikan rekaman tsunami di beberapa bagian wilayah yang berhasil terekam. Belum lagi, masih ada beberapa guncangan yang terasa, walau kecil.

Menyaksikan rekaman itu, Neji terduduk.

"Neji?" Naruto cemas menyaksikan betapa pucatnya wajah Neji, "—kenapa?'

"Prefektur Kumo—" sahutnya lemah, "bukankah tadi disebutkan _epicenter_nya di pantai prefektur Kumo—"

Rekan-rekannya saling berpandangan. Bagaimana menghibur dalam situasi seperti ini?

"Neji," Naruto menepuk bahunya, "—mudah-mudahan mereka selamat. Ada selang waktu dari guncangan gempa sampai terjadinya tsunami, kan?"

Neji mengangguk. Ya, hanya itu saja harapannya—

Terdengar dering dari ponselnya.

SMS.

Neji bergegas membuka ponselnya.

Privat number?

Dipencetnya tombol, dan layar menampilkan pesan.

_.:Kami di tempat aman. Kami baik-baik saja. Hinata:._

Lemas, Neji tersandar. Ponselnya terjatuh ke lantai.

Naruto melihatnya, memungut ponselnya, dan membaca isi pesannya. "Fiuh. Syukurlah—"

Neji mengangguk. "Ya. Syukurlah—" ia menerima kembali ponselnya dari tangan Naruto.

Hari semakin sore. Semakin banyak penduduk yang tak bisa pulang karena kereta tak jalan, dan mendatangi shelter terdekat. Gerbang Merah satu di antaranya.

"Ayo, kita kerja—" sahut Shikamaru malas-malasan, "—merepotkan, memang—" Tapi kebalikan dengan ucapannya, ia bekerja dengan rapi dan teliti, membagikan selimut dan makanan.

Hari semakin malam, ketika para penglaju sudah tertidur di aula yang hangat. Beberapa mahasiswa juga bergabung dengan mereka, tertidur nyenyak. Naruto sudah dari tadi pergi ke alam mimpi. Jangan tanya Shikamaru.

Gaara masih terkantuk-kantuk, tapi sepertinya belum tidur. Begitu pula Neji. Gaara justru bangun, menuju dispenser dan membuat kopi. Dua mug.

"Kau belum tidur?" sahutnya sambil menyorongkan sebuah mug yang sudah berisi kopi panas pada Neji.

Neji menggeleng. "_Arigatou_—" dan ia meniupi mug yang masih mengepulkan asap "—aku tak bisa tidur—"

"Ada sesuatu?" tanya Gaara.

Neji menggeleng lagi, pelan. Menghela napas, tapi kemudian menyahut pelan, "—ada rasa tak enak, Gaara. Walau Hinata mengirim SMS, tapi aku tak bisa menelepon balik—"

"Mungkin kualitas hubungannya memang buruk, Neji. Kau tahu, prefektur Kumo itu daerah terparah—"

Terdiam beberapa lama, baru Neji mengangguk. "Mungkin. Semoga." Neji menyesap sedikit demi sedikit kopi yang masih panas itu.

Hening.

"Tapi kenapa—" Neji memecah keheningan, "—kenapa dia memakai Private Number?"

Gaara mengacak rambutnya sendiri, "—mungkin ponselnya sendiri jatuh, atau bagaimana, dan dia memakai ponsel orang lain? Sekedar memberi kabar?"

Neji mengangguk pelan.

"Kau yakin kan, itu memang SMS dari adikmu?"

Lama sebelum Neji mengangguk, tak yakin. "Cara dia menulis SMS, itu khas dia. Menggunakan '.:' di awal, dan ':.' di akhir. Dari SMP, dia selalu menulis seperti itu. Sering aku olok, tulisan seperti itu _childish_ sekali—"

Gaara tersenyum tipis. "Dan sekarang, gara-gara tulisan yang _childish_ itu, kau bisa yakin kalau itu SMS dari dia. Iya kan?"

Menghela napas dengan berat, Neji mengangguk. "Seharusnya. Tapi—" sekali lagi ia menghela napas panjang, "—entahlah. Seperti ada sesuatu menghalangi. Seperti ada sesuatu memaksa untuk percaya kalau ini bukan dari Hinata—"

Giliran Gaara menghela napas. "Dan kita tak bisa berbuat apa-apa saat ini. Kemungkinan besok, atau dalam waktu singkat, telekomunikasi diperbaiki, dan kau akan bisa mencari kabar yang lebih akurat—"

Neji mengangguk. Mengosongkan mug-nya, meletakkannya di sisi, berbaring, dan menarik selimut ke dada. "_Oyasuminasai_, Gaara—"

"_Oyasuminasai_, Neji—"

Tapi sampai lama sesudah itu, Neji tak juga bisa memicingkan mata.

-o0o-

Pagi tiba bersamaan dengan kesibukan rutin. Membereskan tempat yang sudah dipakai para penglaju—yang sebenarnya sudah cukup rapi. Mempersiapkan kalau-kalau saja nanti sore aula akan dipakai lagi, dan membersihkannya—walau sudah cukup bersih.

"Sepertinya beberapa jalur kereta sudah dibuka—" Naruto membaca selebaran di tangan. Mereka sedang duduk-duduk di tembok pagar dekat aula yang tak begitu tinggi.

"Ya, dan kalaupun tidak, bus dan taksi juga sudah mulai banyak, tidak seperti kemarin—" Shikamaru memain-mainkan tali sepatunya. "Kita sekarang nggak ada kuliah, nih? Merepotkan—" sahutnya sambil menguap. Kemudian meraba saku kemejanya, mencari bungkus rokok.

"Rasanya kemarin juga rokokmu sudah habis kok, Shika!" ejek Naruto, "—lagian ini kan daerah bebas rokok—"

"Huh. Merepotkan," keluh Shikamaru, kemudian membaringkan diri di atas tembok. Mengherankan, keseimbangannya luar biasa, karena lebar tembok pagar itu kan cuma beberapa senti, tak nyaman untuk berbaring.

Neji tak ikut bercakap, dia terus saja mencoba menghubungi nomor Hinata. Atau Hanabi. Atau Hiashi-_jiisan_. Begitu pula Private Number kemarin.

Sepertinya itu perbuatan yang sia-sia—

Menghela napas, ia menyimpan ponselnya ke dalam saku jaket. Tapi tentunya tak akan lama. Seperti tadi, disimpan semenit, belum apa-apa sudah dikeluarkan lagi, lalu dipenccet-pencet lagi—

Naruto sudah sibuk dengan ponselnya juga, kemudian mengangkat kepala, memandang Neji, "Hei, Neji—" ia mengeja nomer di ponselnya, "—nih coba, pusat pencarian orang hilang! Mungkin saja ada di sana—"

Neji melompat turun dari tembok pagar, mendekati Naruto dan membaca nomer yang tertera di sana. Menyalinnya ke dalam ponselnya sendiri, dan menghubunginya.

Sekali-dua kali tak tersambung. Mungkin banyak sekali yang mencoba menghubungi. Ketiga kalinya tersambung.

Berbicara sejenak, Neji menghela napas lagi saat menutup ponselnya.

"Bagaimana?"

Neji menggeleng. "Belum tahu. Tadi baru dicatat identitas dan kemungkinan terakhir berada di mana, setelah itu baru dicari di data. Kalau ada kabar, mereka akan menghubungi—"

"Wooooiiii!"

Semua menoleh ke arah suara, dan jelas-jelas melihat makhluk berbusana hijau itu di sana, berlari melambai-lambai mendekati mereka.

"Perasaan, kalau kita didekati Lee, pasti ada kerjaan deh—" sahut Shikamaru kesal, dan disambut tertawa Naruto plus tonjokan main-main.

Jadilah sesiang itu mereka bekerja bakti bersama penduduk setempat memperbaiki lingkungan.

"Kau tahu," sahut Shikamaru saat mereka berhenti untuk menikmati ransum makan siang pembagian supermarket setempat, "—tadi aku baca di twitter, ada orang Amerika yang menulis, saat mereka menjadi korban topan Katrina dulu, sebotol air dihargai $10! Gila! Dan orang itu terheran-heran melihat supermarket di sini malah membagi-bagikan air dan bahan makanan gratis—"

"Beda kebudayaan—" sahut Gaara sambil menghabiskan ransumnya, dan membereskan wadahnya, "—hayo, sampah bereskan—"

Saat itu ponsel Neji berbunyi. Dering panggilan. Tak begitu keras, tetapi karena Neji memang sedang menunggu-nunggu, itu benar-benar mengagetkan.

Secepat kilat Neji mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku, membukanya.

Sebuah nomer.

"Siapa, Neji?"

Neji menggeleng. "Tapi rasanya aku pernah melihat nomer ini—"

Ia memencet tombol. "_Moshi-moshi_—"

Wajahnya berubah serius. "_Ha-i_—" kemudian agak lama mendengar uraian dari sisi sebelah sana, "_Ha-i_—" raut wajahnya semakin serius, "_I-iie_—" wajahnya seperti frustasi, "—tak mungkin—"

Menghela napas, "—tapi tadi aku juga menghubungi—tidak, mereka belum memberikan kepastian—Anda yakin?"

Mendengarkan lagi penjelasan panjang, dan "—ya. Baiklah. _Arigatou_—"

Ditutupnya ponselnya. Menghela napas lagi, panjang. Tersandar di tembok.

"Neji?" hampir berbarengan Naruto, Gaara, dan Shikamaru bertanya.

Neji kembali menghela napas panjang.

"Itu telepon dari kepala pelayan Hyuuga—" sahutnya pelan, "—dan barusan ia dihubungi orang-orang kantor Hiashi-_jiisan_ di Kumo—" suaranya semakin berbisik. Ia seperti akan meneruskan pembicaraan, tetapi suaranya sudah parau, tercekat, dan tak bisa keluar lagi.

Sebaliknya, yang keluar adalah dua butir cairan bening dari mata lavendernya. Menelusuri lekuk pipinya, sebelum meninggalkan wajahnya, menetes ke pangkuannya.

"—mereka memang sedang di pinggir pantai saat itu—" bisiknya, "—tak ada kesempatan lagi untuk menghindar—"

"Neji—" Naruto mendekat, memegang bahunya erat-erat.

Neji memencet-mencet ponselnya, membuka inbox MMS, membuka pesan bergambar terakhir Hinata tadi. Memperlihatkannya pada rekan-rekannya, "—kalian lihat kan? Lihat angka jamnya? Hanya beberapa menit sebelum—sebelum—" dan ia tak mampu meneruskan lagi—

Rekan-rekannya terdiam.

"Lalu—lalu—" Gaara seperti tak kuasa untuk bertanya, tapi kelepasan juga, "—lalu siapa yang mengirim SMS dengan Private Number kemarin?"

-o0o-

Nama-nama korban diumumkan, semakin lama semakin banyak. Ada yang masuk kategori hilang, berarti tak bisa ditemukan. Akan tetapi, kemungkinan besar mereka sudah meninggal. Seperti keluarga Hyuuga ini, pikir Neji. Jenazah mereka kemungkinan tak akan bisa ditemukan lagi.

Ia berdiri di atas tunggul bekas pepohonan di pantai prefektur Kumo, sekitar seratus meter dari garis pantai yang dulu. Sekarang sudah menjadi garis pantai yang baru, paling tidak dalam beberapa waktu ini.

Kalau garis pantai saja sudah tergerus sampai sedemikian dalam, bagaimana manusia bisa menghindar?

Yang ia yakin, Hinata, Hanabi, dan Hiashi-_jiisan_ sekarang sudah ada di tempat yang aman. Dan mereka mencoba membari kabar itu padanya.

_.:Kami di tempat aman. Kami baik-baik saja. Hinata:._

'Kalian baik-baik saja, bukan? Sampaikan salamku pada _Otousan_, _Okaasan_, dan _Obachan_—' Neji membatin.

Ia membungkuk dalam-dalam ke arah lautan. Takzim.

**FIN**

**AN**:

_1) Ambu nggak tau ada berapa aula di Todai, jadi ini cuma rekaan semata. Gomen!_

_Lalu, Konoha, Suna, Kumo, itu semua adaptasi dari semesta Naruto ke dalam semesta real. Jadi, jangan dicari di peta ya! Cuma, ibaratkan prefektur Kumo itu prefektur Fukushima—_


End file.
